


Home

by WoahThereSparky



Series: Life is a Hurricane [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blood, I am so sorry for writing this, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, check out the series this belongs to, its crying and poetry, lots and lots of angst, that gets updated sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't wait any longer.<br/>Where could he be?<br/>Was he finally gone for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He’d been up in the garage for hours  
Watching  
Waiting  
For him to come home.

How many hours had it been? 2?  
3?  
5?  
He couldn’t keep it straight anymore.

Fuck school  
Fuck his parents  
Fuck everything  
All he wanted was for Rick to come home

He’d been gone for days  
He’d never been gone this long  
He’d usually go to some seedy bar for a couple of hours  
He’d usually come back.

But tonight  
Tonight was  
Different  
He could tell

He hadn’t slept  
He hadn’t eaten  
He wouldn’t let himself move  
He wouldn’t let himself cry  


But here he was anyway  
Droplets began pouring like a rainstorm  
He wondered if Rick ever felt like this  
Like a storm was brewing inside him

Thunder rumbled inside his head  
Lightning flashed in his eyes  
Tornadoes took up residence inside his mind  
Tearing it apart

Finally  
_Finally_  
A warm green glow filled the garage  
A warm figure stepping out of it

But the second Morty looked up  
The figure was no longer warm  
It emitted no light  
To follow through the endless night

His face set in stone  
Hair like a rats nest  
He was  
He was bleeding

“R-Rick?”

He barely acknowledged the words  
His eyes settling on Morty  
He recognized  
The same storms brewing behind Rick’s eyes

“Get the fuck out”

The words couldn’t register  
Not now  
Not with the blood stains  
Fresh and old, covering the white coat

“B-but Rick, w-where have you—“

His eyelids closed  
Hiding the threatening downpour  
A hand came to cover his face  
In a weak attempt to hide himself

“Morty. I…I told you to g-get the fuck out.”

Morty finally noticed it  
It was silver and serrated  
Hidden inside the coat  
That held so many mysteries

“W-we.  
Are never.  
Talking.  
Ab-bout this.  
Again.”  
He reached out, but only got pushed away  
He knew his words would bounce right off him  
So he got up.  
He left him alone.

In his garage.  
Hoping that he would still be here tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for all that sadness, but I hope you all enjoyed it. If you like this style, and have a (non ship related) Rick and Morty one-shot you'd like me to do, leave it in the comments. I'm always looking for new ideas.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
